The Wish
by poegrrll
Summary: Logan and a 12 year old Jubilee switch bodies. Chaos ensues!
1. Chapter 1

**The Wish: Parts 1-2**

**By Poe **and Nikki

Disclaimer Logan & Jubilee do not belong to me they belong to Marvel. I promise I'll put them back good as new! Jubilee is 12 years old & makes a wish that her & Logan would switch bodies but no minds just souls. I know it's been done with Logan & Creed. I thought this would be fun to do! Feedback is food for the soul I promise if you give me feedback I'll be your best friend and I'll be like a rash if you don't LOL! Enjoy!

**Part One: Morning **

"I wish Wolvie would know what it felt like to be me!"

That was her last conscious thought before she slipped into peaceful slumber after coming home with him and a women that he picked up from Hardcases.His door was locked to her again this was the fifth time this week & she was getting just a little peeved off at him. The next morning she felt unfamiliar hair stroking his? naked chest. She woke up with a start knowing she wasn't in her own room but in Logan's and she wasn't alone. She was with the broad he picked up last night. She nearly screamed as the women stroked his chest nuzzling up to him. Jubilee got out of bed in a flash nearly falling over the side waking up the women." Sorry darlin." she said in a low purr like voice. Thick leg muscles carried her over to the mirror as she stared at the face staring back. She WAS LOGAN! She made an audible moan as the women came over to her and slipped her arms around his waist as she quickly threw some boxers on & stared at herself. Well she wanted it now she got it. She wondered what Wolvie would say.

Logan meanwhile halfway opened up his eyes and for some strange reason didn't want to get out of bed. His arm snaked out for the little blonde he picked up last night and touched something a little too warm a little too fuzzy. He opened up his eyes wide now and looked at the pink and yellow nightmare around him. This wasn't his room it was Jubilee's. How the hell did I get in here? He slipped his hands over her chest and gasped he wasn't naked anymore! He wasn't himself anymore! He ran to the bathroom and stared at the young Asian's face, her big blue eyes stared back at him as he let a loud high-pitched girlish scream! There he was in a pink "Hello Kitty" t-shirt and cute little boxers and thought that he needed to go shopping Cute little boxers? Shopping? Where the heck did that come from? And why in the heck was he in Jubilee's body? Gambit came running in and threw his arms around her as Logan tried throwing him off but could only hold him tighter.

"Hush petit. It's all right Remy here. Why is my little sister screaming? She get her time of the month?"

Logan felt like belting him over the head for that comment and went out of the frilly bedroom with hundreds of stuffed animals lying in her wake determined to find out what was going on. He strutted out to his room and looked out the huge picture window and low and behold he saw his body escorting the young women to her car before all the X-men were awake. He crossed her arms on her hips and pouted. His own body waved to the car as the young girl went down the driveway. Jubilee came in as Logan came down the stairs like a bat out of hell and punched him directly in the chest. Adamantium hurt when you punched it.

"Ok bub I don't know you are but you're in my body and I want it back right now!" he said trying not to cry.

She looked at him in complete shock and said very quietly "Wolvie it's me!" she said in a gruff voice as Logan looked at her in total confusion." I made some wish last night and I guess it came true!" Jubes chuckled as Logan made a disgusted noise and looked at her in a huff.

"So how do we get out of this mess darlin?" Hank walked by as Logan blushed Hank looked at the young girl and smiled. Did she just call him darlin? Then went down to breakfast." Believe me kid I don't wanna be in here for the rest of my life."

Jubes looked at her partner in a twelve year old's body and started laughing. This was gonna be fun! Not only was the high and mighty Wolverine gonna find out what it was like for her she'd find something nice that she could blackmail him with when they switched back.

Oh this is tre cool! She thought I'm gonna find out so much stuff about him!

She laughed again as she ruffled up his hair and took a whiff of her own scent this was the world to him full of scents and sounds that no human could ever hear it was going to have to get use to. She smelled like bubblegum, vanilla, jasmine, honeysuckle, and sunflowers. She smiled a half-feral smile on his face as Logan gasped and took a step back.

"Never thought I looked that way darlin when I smiled."

She threw his arm over her shoulder as he cuddled up to her and the two of them went down to breakfast. She smelled everything to the pancakes to the coffee from Remy's aftershave to Hank's chemicals." You should wait until there's sweat added to the mix kid." Logan whispered low enough of her to hear as Jubes wrinkled his nose. They both sat down as Logan poured himself a bowl of Frosted covered Sugar bombs into a bowl! He took a spoonful, ate it and liked it and wondered why noone else would love this cereal.

There was a quick panicky feeling in Jubilee's chest as Logan tried to discover what it was and started talking to noone in particular as Jubes looked at him fondly. He caught hold of Bobby and started talking even more as Bobby gave a groan of irritant. It was only 7 in the morning after all. He put a few kernels of the cereal on Scott's plate and started talking to him about the nutrition of Sugar Bombs!

"Jubilation, you know I'm not going to eat that." as Scott patted her head in an irritating way that Logan didn't like at all and put the kernels back into her bowl. Jubes looked at Logan talking a mile a minute and started laughing again as Logan looked at her and smiled." Logan is there something you wanna share?" Scott said with authority.

Jubes tossed some toast in his mouth. Boy never thought Wolvie was this hungry Then turned to look at Summers."Nah, just never saw Jubes give one of her sugar bombs to anybody bub." Logan looked at her and smiled this was gonna be one interesting wish one they would never forget.

After breakfast the 2 of them went up to his room before swinging by's Jubilee's where Logan picked up Bamf and put him under his arm then sat on the bed."Wellwhatarewegoingtodo?"

"I don't know what you're plannin on doin.but I'm gonna have some fun! Maybe go get my 1st beer, get into a bar fight, who knows? I can even ride your Harley." there was a mischievous look on his face.

At the last mention of the conversation Logan's mouth dropped to the floor the love of his life, his vroom vroom Varoom-varoom? Jubilee on his Harley, the one he spent thousands on no way! But who would stop her she was in his body they would all think it's him and noone would let him go because of him looking like her."Uh-uhnowayareyougoingonMYHarleyDavidsonout!"

"Your Harley Davidson? Don't you mean mine?"

There was no way for him to stop her and if he did steal the bike so she couldn't ride it there was no way the police would believe a 12 year old is really the guy on his license. He knew he was in trouble the girl had him at every disadvantage and she was loving it!

Jubes looked at the worried pucker on Logan's forehead and chuckled softly." Don't worry bub! I'll take good care of it not a scratch on you or it!"

Logan stuck her chin out defiantly & stormed down to her room to get changed. He opened the closet and found nothing but pastel colors what he wouldn't give to have a flannel shirt and his jeans. He took out a pink belly shirt and acid washed jeans and put it on along with that stupid yellow raincoat. She put her huge pink hoop earrings on and went to the rec. hall to watch some TV. He flipped to Cartoon Network and started watching a show called Dragonball Z with a guy who had worse hair than he did and drooled all over an green alien by the name of Piccolo. he sat through it the entire episode!

Jubilee meanwhile looked at his closet pulled out her favorite of his flannels, put on a black tee shirt and put on the jeans that really showed off his ass. She looked at herself and smiled Well Jubes where do we wanna go? To Harry's or Auger Inn?

**Part 2: Logan**

Logan was BORED and when he was in this body that usually meant trouble. He had seen all her goofy little Saturday morning cartoons and decided to do something. He heard the Harley Davidson leaving the garage and shuddered at the destruction he'd have to face when he got out of this mess if he ever did! The bike roared off as he waved to her disappointed. Why was she so disappointed when he left? Then quickly shook the thought away and went to visit Hank. Maybe old Blue would have some Twinkie's stashed away!

The huge steel doors swoosh-ed opened as Logan looked at them. He never liked labs in his old body or the smell of chemicals but it was nice that someone whom both Jubilee and him liked was in here. As he turned the corner he saw something that made him laugh and an old Frankenstein movie came into his head which Jubilee had begged him to watch with her during a wild thunderstorm which she bruised his arm from clutching it so hard." It's alive! It's alive!"

Their Hank was with a beaker full of blue bubbling liquid pouring it into another test tube full of smoke and the weird buzzing machines hummed." I Hankie!" he yelled cheerfully as Hank nearly dropped the beakers in fear then turned to see who it was and smiled.

"Ah Jubilation how are you my dear child!" Hank said handing Logan a Twinkly.

"Not bad blue! Being that it's such a beautiful day I was wondering if you'd like to go to the mall with me?" Logan snarled internally. The mall?

"Actually I was thinking of taking my mid-morning constitutional would you care to join me?" Hank smiled at her.

"Blue? In English? What's a constitutional? Isn't that like you go to the bathroom?" Logan squinted up her nose in disgust.

Hank laughed." It means my dear little Jubilation a walk."

"Sure love to. Hey ah Hank? I got a question for ya?" he said scratching his head.

"Yes Jubilation?" he said getting his coat on.

"Um you use to talk about soul transference right?" Hank turned to look at the teenager questioning him encouraging him to speak his mind. He stuffed a piece of gum into her mouth and snapped it nervously." Well um let's say oh I don't know me and Wolvie changed bodies? Um how could you get back to yer old bodies? That is if I wanted to." Hank looked totally confused.

"Well Jubilee I would say that you would need one of our fine psychic to put this right. Shall we walk?"

Logan nodded her head then stopped and a familiar mischievous grin came on her face. What was he doing? He was in THE queen of all pranksters he could get back at her for all the pranks she ever did to him oh revenge will be sweet! Hank knew that grin and pitied anyone who was on her list. Logan turned to look at Hank and threw her arm around him." Come on Hankie let's take that walk!" the two strolled out into the fresh clean air.

After the walk Logan went up to Bobby Drake's room & slipped on a piece of ice as the room filled with raucous laughter He got up and rubbed her butt looking at Drake." Did you have a nice fall Jubes?" he said started laughing again. She went up to him and puffed him in the butt.

"Listen Drake, I need your help!" Logan tried his most Jubilee's sunny smile and batted her Bambi blue eyes

"Oh-no Lee! It may work with the old Wolverine but it won't work with Me." as Bobby started to melt.

I don't think it only works for me Drake. And when is I just the old wolverine! Logan smiled evilly as Bobby started rubbing his hands together vigously."I need you to help me with the world's biggest prank against Wolvie!"

"Well what are we going to do my partner in crime?"

Logan whispered something in Bobby's ear as Bobby laughed out loud his eyes shining with merriment." When Wolvie gets home he won't know what hit em!" as Logan strode out of the room smiling. Boy Lee are you gonna get your darlin

Jubilee drove to Hard cases noone would bother her there because they all would think that she was Logan. She got out of the Harley & rubbed his butt wincing. Jubes laughed as two thugs looked at him questioningly. She pulled out his wallet and pulled out a hundred lucky for him this was her first experience with beer.

She went through the doors and walked over to the bar. She ordered a whiskey chaser and put out a few dollars on the counter. The dark liquid was placed in front of her as she squinched up her nose at it then slammed it back not even realizing that she did it. UGH! That tastes awful! Jubes screamed internally.

Max the bartender came over to her and gave her another one, pointing to a lady in the corner. She rose her glass to the women as in a salute and drank it. Ewwww! Wolvie you're gonna kill me! I promise once I get out of this body I'll never sneak a beer again YUCK!

The women came over to Jubes and Jubilee sank back into her chair. She needed to get out of here but Wolvie's body sat in one place refusing to budge instead he lit up a stogie. "So," the women started "You come here often?" Oh please tell me we are NOT going to fall for that one! Jubes sighed and then said, "It all depends on what you mean by often darlin."

The women smiled at her and slipped him/her her phone number then began to kiss him passionately. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! His body backed off a little and smiled at her." Listen I gotta go someone's waiting for me at home." The women backed off and Jubes got up to leave went out to the motorcycle and kick started it.

"Well that was definitely interesting.," she said to no one in particular. She turned on the radio and rolled out of the parking lot.

The next stop was a place that Wolvie always talked about but wouldn't take her. As she pulled in she could understand why. The place was filled with Harley's and leather clad sweaty guys laughing over cheap beer and cheaper women. It smelled horrible to her as she walked up to the bar. Suddenly a huge motorcyclist pulled on her arm." So runt you owe me money from last week's fight."

FIGHT? Oh crap Wolvie; what have you gotten me into? Then turned to the guy "Listen here bub. You lost fair and square and I think ya should back while yer still standing on yer own two feet." Jubes looked at the guy as he started taking off his leather jacket and motioned for her to follow him into a steel cage. She got up and followed him determined not to be afraid. In Wolvie's body everything was going just fine as if this was the most natural thing she did.

She was ready for a scrape she always wanted to be part of the action even when the X-men was on a mission and she could never go. But here she was ready to get into a fight with a guy in a steel cage and was loving it! As she strode over to the cage she got herself bourbon, a scotch, and a beer the perfect Wolvster drink then went over to the jukebox & picked out a song that he would definitely approve of. As the strains of "More Human then Human" by White Zombie came blaring out she went to the cage almost cocky in herself, flirting with a couple of the women, she felt like Ali fighting.

It was less then a few minutes after Jubes went in that the other guy was dragged out. She went over to the pot and collected her money then sat down to another beer before she left. She counted out the money there was about a thousand dollars in her hand enough to buy her clothes when she got out of this mess. She felt like going back to the mansion after all it was time for dinner and Jean was cooking tonight. She got back on the Harley & pulled out of the parking lot.

A half-hour later she pulled up to the mansion & went to the garage where she saw Wolvie looking at her sitting on Gambit's toolbox. He ran over to her and squeezed her in a bear hug." So darlin," Logan said, "how was your day?" as the two walked to the main dining hall.

"Perfect Wolvster, absolutely perfect. Got into a fight in a steel cage. Oh Wolvie it was so awesome!"

Logan looked at her "So how much did I win tonight?" he said holding out his hand.

"Enough to buy me some clothes when I get back in my old body. What did you do?" as she squeezed him again.

Logan gave him a very evil grin and just laughed as the two of them walked into the dining room.

That night all the X-men sat down to eat. Jean had a pot roast, mashed potatoes, green beans & everything else you can think of. Gambit sat beside Rogue chuckling to himself & adding tons of Cajun spices until Rogue sneezed."Remy did yall have to put on all those spices, Mah nose is gonna be all stuffed up."

Remy smiled & winked at Rogue as she turned a bright red."Oh come on Cher you know what us Cajuns are like." as he continued the spice invasion.

"Yer gonna be a dead Cajun if ya don't stop!" Jubilee growled deep in his throat as Logan started giggling for no apparent reason as he covered up his giggles.

Jubes now looked at him and smiled as Logan laughed even harder. This time tomorrow someone was going to be in serious trouble and for once it wasn't going to be Jubes it would be Logan.

"Jean this pot roast is absolutely divine." Hank said wiping his mouth with a napkin.

After dinner some of them went to the rec hall, others went to the library, some of them went to the back of the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and conversation as for Logan and Jubilee they v egged out in front of the TV. Logan sitting between Jubilee's legs." I'm gonna get some popcorn you old Canucklehead." Logan said winking.

"Get me a beer will ya darlin while you're up?" Jubilee said quirking the perfect Wolvie growl.

Logan took off like a shot into the kitchen and found Jean and Scott in a deep lip lock." Get a clue! Find a room you two!" They both stopped and turned to him embarrassed at being caught. Scott lifted one of his eyebrows in a parental sort of way Logan hated it.

"Just getting some popcorn for me and a beer for Wolvie." Jean started to say something about just eating dinner before Logan gave her "Hey I'm a growing girl gotta have my snacks!" She got out a Coke for her and a "canuckle" beer for him then went back to the TV room and sat down handing the beer to her, then popped open the coke and ripped open the bag of popcorn.

"So what are we gonna watch Jubes?" Jubes said laughing. Logan went over to the video cabinet and picked their all time favorite movie Raiders of the Lost Ark." Great choice kid." They put it in the VCR and watched it.

"Ohherecomesmyalltimefavoritepart! Whenthatguyis tossingaroundhisswordandIndydoesn'twanttodealwithhimso hejustshootshim!" Logan squealed in delight as he rolled on her stomach and sat engrossed into the movie.

Jubilee just stared at him and couldn't help but laugh he was seeing this movie like he had never seen it before when they've seen it about 6 million times. She lit up a stogie & kicked off his boots she wasn't going to go anywhere.

"So Wolvie," Jubes said "Do you wanna have a danger room session tomorrow?"

Logan turned to look at her & smiled." Sure loved to! Oh I'll be back I have to pee!"

He paused the movie & went out to the kitchen where Bobby was. The two conspirers looked at each other& smiled. Then Logan grabbed another coke & went back into the rec hall & settled down again on the coach beside her, tucking her legs underneath her butt.

After the movie was over Logan yawned & rubbed her eyes." Listen Jubes I'm going to go up to bed. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" he kissed her on the cheek & flew up the steps taking two at a time.

Jubilee stared after him & wondered what was going on. Logan didn't go back to her room he went to Bobby's He burst in singing as Bobby looked up like a startled rabbit." Relax Bob-oh it's just me! Did you get it?"

Bobby smiled & handed her a bottle as Logan jumped up & down like a hyperactive puppy."Oh boy is Wolvie going to get it!" Logan squealed in triumphant "Now all we have to do is wait for the morning."

Logan skipped out carrying the bottle she went into his room & placed it in the shower, then took off the shower head & produced another can & put something in the showerhead. He put a clear sheet of plastic over the toilet seat. Then he went out of the room & into hers with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Danger Room**

The next morning Logan stood outside his old room waiting for a shriek. He knew his body more then anything & he knows exactly what he did when he first got up in the morning. Suddenly he heard the ferousious growl that would make anybody scream like a little girl & run for the hills but not Jubes.Logan sat outside the door & giggled until he thought he would die.

Suddenly a very pissed off Jubilee came out of the bedroom & saw Logan sitting in the hall with tears going down her face from laughing too much. Before she got one of his huge paws on her shoulder he took off laughing hysterically.

There was blue goop in his hair & blue paint all over his body & his butt was freezing from falling into the toilet. She muttered softly to himself as Scott stepped out of his room then saw Logan & ran back in. She stormed down to breakfast & saw Logan sitting in her usual chair smiling up to him.

"How was your shower Wolvie?" Jubes sat down in a huff as he picked up a fork with his blue hands. The rest of the X-men didn't say anything but a few of them started to laugh as Jubes looked at them daring to laugh harder. Logan smiled her sunniest smile as she started to melt.

"You & me little girl in the Danger room 15 minutes!" Jubes tried growling at her as Logan began laughing harder." I ain't really intended to look like Blue this morning! No offense Hank."

Hank put a pancake in his mouth & nodded his head as if to say none taken. After breakfast Logan put on her pink top & her shorts & ran down to the Danger Room as the doors switched open to a scene in the jungle. Logan heard Jubilee laughing in his body as he popped the gum." So what's the deal darlin? We doing Logan's' run?" Logan said taking off her sunglasses & scanned around for her. He didn't see her as the doors swooshed closed.

A few hours later a very sweaty Jubilee & Logan came out of the Danger Room smiling as Jubilee threw one of his heavily muscled arms around one of her shoulders & squeezed Logan tight." So Wolvie," Logan quipped "How about you & me go celebrate. Man I could go for a cold one right one."

Jubilee just smiled at him as Logan kicked him in the butt with her foot." SHUT UP! I know I can't get a beer but darlin I'm dying here! I can't even smoke a stogie!" Logan whined, "It's no fair being young!" The he remembered the cooler in his room that was always stocked in his room & took off running as Jubes followed him.

Logan ran in & locked the door behind him popped open the cooler lid and saw...NOTHING! "Grrrrr!" he growled thinking of everyone who would think of taking his brew & slammed the cooler lid shut!

When he opened up the door he saw Jubes smoking a cigar & holding a beer can out of reach as he popped it open. The beer foam oozed out of the can as he licked her lips thirsty."Grrrrrr" he growled again." Did you drink all my beer darlin?" Jubes smiled & chugged it down.

"Ahhhhhh nothing like an old Canuckle beer!" she said then coughed as Logan hit her on the back.

"Ohhhhhhh," he whined." I hate this! I'm not even old enough to drive yet...grrrrrr!"

**A Very Unusual Night Out**

Logan was sitting in Jubilee's messed up room after a very long session with Jubes in the danger room. The cold shower felt good going down her sweaty body but now he was bored again.

Suddenly there came a knock on the door as Logan bounced out of his seat. There stood Jubes in his black tee shirt, jeans & Harley Davidson boots.

"Thought you might like to get out of here for a few hours Wolvie.Maybe I can let Harry sneak ya a beer or something.," she said smiling.

Logan growled. In this body it didn't sound the same as when he was in his own body. Jubes came into her old room & looked around as Logan grabbed a few clothes & went into the bathroom.

In a few seconds she heard a loud-pitched screech coming from the bathroom. She went over to the door & started pounding on the door when all of a sudden a very terrified Logan's voice gasped & yelped again.

"Wolvie are you alright?" she was getting worried. In his body everything was intensified until he sniffed the wind & smelled something unusual."Wolvie?" she asked cautiously.

Logan who was in the bathroom looked down & felt the cramps hit him like a steel trap. Suddenly his voice sounded scared & whispery."Jubes I'm bleeding to death." A few heartbeats later & he heard Jubilee's laughter coming from the other side." It's not funny!" he said trying not to panic.

He heard Jubes trying to hide the laughter in but she couldn't do it."Wolvie, now you know you're really inside my body. You just got visited by Aunt Flo I'll go get Jean!"

Before Logan could protest Jubes was gone already. The cramps were the most horrible he ever felt, & the sight of Jean coming in here & telling him what to do was humiliating in itself. He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly Jean came in with Jubes."Jubilation, open the door it's me Jean. Logan told me & told me you needed help." Logan opened up the door & Jean saw her wide eyes & her pasty white skin." You poor girl." Jean said compassionately." Come on I'll help you."

Logan even felt more humiliated because of who was standing in front of him. The woman that he was in love with was helping him with a famine product. He blushed a deep red after that harrowing experience. He came out of the bathroom as Jubilee smiled at him."OH SHUT UP WOLVIE!" Logan said peeved.

The next thing Logan knew was he was on the back of his Harley holding onto Jubilee. He was very uncomfortable. Jubes looked back at him." Well Wolvie where do you wanna go?"

Logan made a face as if in pain." Anywhere there's no people." Jubes made a sharp turn on a dirt road to a very quiet lake as Logan took a deep breath of fresh air. They got off the bike as they walked over to the moonlit lake.

They sat down on a rock as Jubes sighed herself." Do you remember this lake Wolvie?" Logan nodded his head & didn't say a word." I love it here so much Wolvie it always helps me with my cramps. This is where Jean always takes me when it's just us two."

"I can understand why darlin. It's really peaceful." Jubes smiled at him the way his eyes moved he was at peace. She went back to the bike & brought back a cooler & opened it.

In it he had a few cokes for him & a few beers for her. Logan licked her lips as Jubes gave him a beer. He popped open the lid & tried to chug it like he use to in his old body but he couldn't do it he took a sip & instantly hated it." Well this is a shock I don't like beer in this body!" Logan said pulling a face then he opened a coke."Ahhhh! Thanks darlin."

Jubes smiled as she tipped the beer that Logan opened & drank it." I also brouht sandwiches if you want any." Logan tore into the sandwich as he bit into crunchy peanut butter & strawberry jelly. He licked his lips & sat back down relaxed.

"Great sandwiches darlin." The two of them just stayed near the lake which is incidentally in the back of the mansion not talking. They both stared at the stars as Jubes in Logan's body tried to snuggle up to him in her body. Logan got embarrassed as he pulled away "Sorry darlin...don't feel like being held at all these cramps are murder."

Jubes looked at him understanding. They looked at the stars as he asked her the names of the constellations, talked seriously & joked & laughed. It was a few hours before they walked back to the Harley. As she revved up the engine the radio was playing the Monkees "I'm a Believer" as tears went down Jubes's cheeks." You alright Wolvie?"

Logan shook her head & something went off in her mind a faint something then it was gone. Logan didn't understand what he was feeling No way could she be in love with me? Then he ignored it all together the wind felt so good against his face, as did the leather.

They went back to the mansion as he went up to her room saying he was sleepy as for Jubes she went to his room.

(Could Logan know Jubilee is feeling towards him? Could Jubilee know all the names of the constellations? & What about Naomi? Hope you liked Chapter 6! Chapter 7 will be coming up very shortly)


End file.
